Highschool
by Highrise148
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeth's school. Her friend has a HUGE crush on her and tries to get her to date him instead of Percy. Before TLO but after BOTL.
1. He arrives

** A/N I was bored and had nothing to do.**

Annabeth POV

I walk into school thinking about my best friend/crush, Percy Jackson. He had windswept black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes that you just get lost in, gods I'm falling for my best friend. I hurried to my locker but ended up ramming into one of my mortal friends, Alex Lopez. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Hey sorry about that." I laugh getting up and extending my hand to help him up.

"It's fine. Did you hear about the new kid that's coming today?" Alex asks smiling as he grabbed my hand. I think he might have a crush on me, but I don't like him that way.

"Yep, I'm showing him around." I reply smiling. He looked a little upset about that, but it disappeared quickly.

"Cool." Alex said as we headed for the office. I catch a sight of black hair, but it disappeared as quickly as I had seen it. I instantly thought of Percy when I see the black hair and him beautiful sea-green eyes, how they sparkle when he laughs and the confused look he gets when I explain something to him really fast. I come back to reality when Alex waves his hand in my face.

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying?" I ask as we walk into the office, heading towards the Principal Johnston's office. I gently push the door open seeing her talking to a guy in a sea-green hoodie. The hoodie seemed familiar but I dismissed it as my imagination.

"Ah, Ms. Chase and Mr. Lopez your here. This is the new kid I was telling you about Ms. Chase." She says as the boy turned around, pulling his hood down while he was at it. I gasp as I see his messy uncombed hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. He smiled sheepishly at me as I give him a death glare.

"Surprise Wisegirl?" He asks not sure what I was going to do to him. I start towards him, grabbing his hand. He smiles witch turns into a mock frown as I judo-flip him over my shoulder. Principal Johnston gasped as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ms. Chase that is most inappropriate!" Principal Johnston scolds me, while Percy pulled himself off the ground.

"Don't worry, she does it a lot at camp." He tells the principal as he pulls me into a bear hug.

"Hey, hey, hey Sea-weed Brain let go of me!" I groan, my voice muffled by his sweatshirt. He let go of me quickly as I grab his hand yanking him over to Alex.

"I've got it from here Principal Johnston, I'll show him his classes and stuff. Bye!" I tell her as we walked off towards our first period.

"Sea-weed Brain this is Alex Lopez, one of my friends from school. Alex this is Percy Jackson, my best friend from camp." I say introducing them. Percy smiles over at him putting his hand out for Alex to shake. Alex grips it tightly, and shakes it once before dropping his hand.

Alex POV **(A/N This story will mostly be in Alex's POV)**

How dare he come in here and steal Annabeth away from me! Who does he think he is!? I was snapped out of my ranting when Percy stopped grabbing Annabeth's arm, pulling her back. I end up banging into Percy.

"Sorry." I mutter pulling myself off the ground, both mad and embarrass at Percy for making me fall in front of my crush.

"Hey man, it's fine I've had way worse." Percy says smiling at me. Annabeth smirks as he gave me a sly smile.

"Like what? It's not like you've held up the sky?" I say laughing. Annabeth gasps and her eyes widen the size of saucers. She starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO! LUKE DON'T KILL HIM! PERCY RUN! STOP! NO PERCY!" Annabeth sobs, shaking like she was freezing.

"STOP LUKE! PLEASE, YOU'VE CHANGED. WHAT HAPPEND TO THE BOY THAT SAVED FROM THE STREET?!" Annabeth yells as Percy grabs her in his arms whispering stuff into her ears. She slowly stops screaming and crying.

"Percy, oh thank the gods. He had killed you!" Annabeth whimpers, throwing her arms around Percy.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet." Percy smiles down at her. She smiled back as the pair got up.

BBRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Annabeth gasped grabbing my arm and Percy's hand yanking us towards our homeroom.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Gram, we were showing the new kid, Percy here around." Annabeth smiles at the teachers, ignoring the girls glaring at her and the boys glaring at Percy. Ms. Gram smiles and motions for them to take a seat. Percy and Annabeth instantly take the two seats next to each other in the back. I end up sitting next to the school snob, Ava Benet. She smiles sickly at Annabeth and Percy, by thee look in her eyes she looked like she was trying to break them up. Next to me the school jock, Martin Johnston had the same look in his eyes but he was also looking at Annabeth longingly like he was planning to do something to her. Percy was poking Annabeth while she was on that silver laptop with that weird blue triangle on it in the back of the classroom while everyone else, myself included were on their phones. Maybe they didn't have phones, or theirs weren't good. Probably that their phones weren't good, I mean how could you possibly not have a phone.

BBRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Percy and Annabeth shot out of the room laughing, teasing, and shoving one another. I slowly get up to see Ava and Martin whispering among their groups or as the call them their "posses". I head off to Greek expecting to be the second one there, seeing that there was a new teacher and Annabeth wasn't there. I smile t the teacher and take my seat in front of the class. All the other kids filed in and took there seats. Where was Annabeth?

"Hello, I am Mr. Malcom." The teacher said as he looked around as if he was taking roll.

"Okay, who is missing." Mr. Malcolm asked looking around, I slowly raise my hand and he points at me.

"Umm, Annabeth Chase isn't here, which I don't understand. She's usually never late." I tell him, wondering why she wasn't here. The door opens with a squeak and all heads turn. Standing in the doorway was Annabeth Chase, she had a large cut from her right cheekbone to her lower chin.

"Sorry I'm late Malcolm. Percy and I ran into a really big problem. I think he has Paul next." She explained to the teacher at a fast pace. He smiled at her.

"Chill sis, take a seat." Mr. Malcolm told her. She smiled and sat down next to me


	2. Classes

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Fanfiction wouldn't let me save any documents so I had to put it down for a while and then my friend got me addicted to Supernatural. I'll be trying to update a chapter at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; all rights go to Rick Riordian.**

Alex POV

_Sis?! __Annabeth didn't have any siblings, she would have told me if she did. Why didn't I know about this "Mr. Malcolm" and why did Percy._ Annabeth sat in the seat next to me, her breathing slightly heavy.

"You alright Annabeth?" I ask as she sits next to me, she nods curtly before turning to face the board. She looks like she is paying attention but _I_ can tell she isn't, bet Percy can't tell if she is paying attention or not.

"Ms. Chase, what is the answer to the question on the board?" Mr. Malcolm asks pointing to the board where a question was written; _What is the offspring of a God/Goddess and mortal called?_ Annabeth looked really confused, which shocked everyone.

"Malcolm, what does it say? You know I have dyslexia." She snaps at him, sending him a slight death glare.

"What is the offspring of a god/goddess and a mortal called." He says laughed lacing his voice.

"Demigod or Half-Blood." She says while rolling her eyes like this was the easiest question ever. I'm shocked at how she answered the question so swiftly like she grew up learning about this stuff.

"Correct, Ms. Chase." Mr. Malcolm says sending her a smirk. She smiles back and he continues the lesson, never calling on Annabeth again.

_**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg**_

As soon as the bell rang everyone was up and out the door without a second thought. Annabeth however stayed behind and talked with the teacher about "camp", how come he was aloud to go to this "camp" and I wasn't! Finally she walked out of the classroom and met up with _Percy_, ugh how much I didn't like him. For some reason he made my skin crawl as if he was dangerous or something, I might bring that up to Annabeth later. Percy smiled at her and swung his arm around her shoulders happily, Martin glared at Percy and Ava glared at Annabeth as if she were some nuisance. It's not her fault she's friends with such a bad guy. The three of us headed to gym, my least favorite class, I was more brain than brawn and that was probably how Annabeth liked them. In gym today we were going to be doing an obstacle course and of course Ava and her "posse" sat out, even though I was HORRIBLE at gym I still didn't sit out. Trying to impress Annabeth I went as fast as I can, but yet she paid no attention to me. She continued to talk and tease Percy, and then when it was her turn she launched herself into the routine going faster than what should be possible. Percy was up next and he went almost as fast as Annabeth but Annabeth still had the highest time.

"Told you I would be faster than you!" Annabeth laughed as her and Percy watched as other people tried to go faster than the two of them but failed. Then Coach Harper rolled out a rack of wooden throwing knifes, smirking when he saw the look Annabeth threw at Percy, it was a look of pure laughter and mockery if she would be better at him throwing knife. I highly doubted Annabeth or any girl could be better than throwing a knife than a boy, that's almost humanly impossible. Yet once again I was proven wrong, Annabeth hit the bulls eye on every single throw, which made Percy smirk proudly even though he failed miserably. The rest of class went by smoothly and then Percy disappeared to go to Marine Science and Annabeth turning left and heading towards Architecture. I sighed and made my way to math, knowing I wouldn't get to see Annabeth for the rest of the day. Percy would probably try to steal Annabeth from me and then he would never allow her to be near me again.

_**Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg**_

The final bell rang and everyone; myself included ran out of the prison also known as school. I finally found Annabeth and of course her "best friend"_ Percy_, the two of them were sitting under a tree. Just sitting there, talking. It annoyed me to no end that Annabeth thought Percy thought he could just show up here and try to steel Annabeth, my best friend away from me.


	3. Pause

**A/N Hey guys, I'm going to be putting my stories: Highschool (PJO) and Demigod or Shadowhunter (PJO/TMI) on pause, until I finish my Merlin Fanfiction, "Protection". I can't handle three stories on this site, my school work, my chores, and my everyday life. I will take these back up once either school ends or I finish my Merlin Fanfic. I'm sorry.**


End file.
